Bolas de Fogo
A habilidade de atirar Bolas de Fogo é um poder letal principalmente associado com o mal, principalmente os demônios, embora os Incendiários com maior controle sobre suas habilidades também possam usar esse poder. O possuidor pode conjurar fogo na forma de uma bola, sem queimar as mãos, e atirar em seus alvos. Visão Geral Bolas de Fogo foram vistas pela primeira vez usadas por uma bruxa adolescente chamada Aviva, embora o poder fosse concedido a ela pela feiticeira demoníaca Kali.1ª Temporada, The Fourth Sister As bolas de fogo podem ter diferentes formas, tamanhos e potência (dependendo do usuário) e são mais poderosas que as Bolas de Energia. Pode ser controlado e despachado na mão. Às vezes um alvo pode sobreviver sendo atingido por uma bola de energia, mas com bolas de fogo a vítima é normalmente incinerada em segundos, ou pelo menos lançada com força suficiente para ser morta. Demônios de nível superior podem criar bolas de fogo extremamente poderosas, que tendem a parecer anéis metálicos em torno de uma chama de fogo. Além disso, bolas de fogo de demônios de nível superior, como a Fonte de Todo o Mal, parecem ter um efeito mais concussivo. Isso é mostrado quando Piper é atingida com uma bola de fogo na mão, mas ainda é jogada para trás com grande força na parede atrás dela.Como testemunhado no episódio da 4ª Temporada "Charmed and Dangerous". Incendiários que desenvolvem mais controle sobre seus poderes também podem manipular as chamas que produzem em bolas de fogo. Christy Jenkins, que inicialmente precisou da ajuda do poder de Projeção de sua irmã Billie para isso, acabou conseguindo avançar seu poder o suficiente para produzir e impulsionar bolas de fogo sem ajuda, embora ela tenha morrido logo depois de ter conseguido esse novo poder. Lista de Usuários ;Poder Original ;Através de feitiço, poção, roubo de poder, etc. * Aviva * Tom Peters * Eames * Bacarra — (Através de um feitiço) * Cole Turner — (Como a fonte de todo o mal e com seus poderes obtidos do Deserto Demoníaco) * Phoebe Halliwell — (Enquanto estava grávida do Herdeiro da Fonte) * Christy Jenkins — (Através de seu poder de Pirocinese) Notas e Curiosidades *O primeiro demônio a mostrar esse poder foi Litvack, que criou a maior Bola de Fogo vista no show (que também foi a primeira bola de fogo "anelada"). Nos quadrinhos, A Fonte de Todo o Mal criou a maior Bola de Fogo já vista. *Nem todas as bolas de fogo dos demônios de nível superior têm anéis ao redor delas"The Honeymoon's Over", e demônios aparentemente fracos também criaram bolas de fogo com anéis em volta deles Sympathy for the Demon". *Quando Cole criou uma bola de fogo para ameaçar a Vidente, ele a manteve suspensa no ar por um breve momento. Não se sabe se todos os usuários podem fazer isso, ou se ele fez isso via telecinese."The Three Faces of Phoebe" *A bruxa malvada Robin e seu amigo feiticeiro Nigel também tinham o poder de lançar bolas de fogo, que pareciam as bolas de fogo usadas pelos demônios de nível superior, mas é desconhecido que eles possuíssem o poder naturalmente através da Pirocinese, ou roubassem de alguém."Witchstock" *Alguns demônios foram observados atirando bolas de fogo em suas mãos como se fosse uma bola normal. Também é notável que isso foi observado apenas no caso de bolas de fogo com anéis de nível superior."Bite Me", "Baby's First Demon" Alguns demônios, como William Hamilton, podem atirar bolas de fogo imediatamente sem a necessidade de formar uma na palma da mão. *O líder Sokol derrotou um lacaio dele forçando uma bola de fogo em sua boca que o matou por dentro."There's Something About Leo" Veja Também * Bolas de Energia * Pirocinese * Bolas Térmicas * Explosões Térmicas Referências Categoria:Poderes